conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Idoburgish/Sound Changes
Bleh. The sound changes No specific order, though. Here P = plosive, O = obstruent, J = /n t d s k g x/ (Consonants which may be palatalized. There's a shitload of fuss over them, so they'll be explained later.) -Umlaut- The umlaut is greatly reduced, with only the i-umlaut left in widespread use. {a o} e > e i /_$i ! {a: o:} {ai oi} ei > e: ei i: /_$i (stadiz > stediz ! ailidaz > ailidaz) - Stage 1 - z > 0 /_# (ailidaz, niftiz > ailida, nifti) z > r (betizô > betirô) awj > aij (awjō > aijō) wj > j: /V_V (niwja > nij:a) wj > j (if exists) ai > e: (ailida > e:lida) au > u: (kaupo:na > ku:po:na) h > 0 /_C ! /V_C (hrinþa > rinþa ! tahrą > tahrą) ą > 0 /_# (je:rą > je:r) ō ô ǭ > a /_# (e:jō > e:ja) þ > d (þurp > durp) VC:a > V:Cə (nij:a > ni:jə > !ni:wə) s > ə /C_# (e:ks > e:kə) a > ə /_# ! /C:_# (rinda, e:ja > rində, e:jə) ə > ʲ /J_# (rində > rindʲ) i > ʲ /J_C l_C (e:lidʲ > e:lʲdʲ) ə > i /_# ! /j_# (betʲrə > betʲri; ni:wə > ni:wi ! e:jə > e:jə) i > ʲ /_# (nifti > niftʲ) si > ʃ /_# (hesi > heʃ) tj > tsʲ (matjan > matsʲan) g > j /#_V (gaskaftʲ > jaskaftʲ) ja jo > je (jaskaftʲ > jeskaftʲ) Jji Jjə > Jʲ /C_# (nidjə > nidʲ) ji jə > j /_# (e:jə > e:j) j > xʲ? /_# (e:j > e:xʲ ! e:jo:i > e:jo:i) P+voiced > P-voiced /_# (rinʲdʲ, elʲdʲ > rinʲtʲ, elʲtʲ) << only in speech C1C2ʲ C1ʲC2 > C1ʲC2ʲ (rindʲ > rinʲdʲ) << SAP Cʲ > C /_C (betʲri > betri; e:lʲd > e:ld) << only in writing P+voiced P-voiced > P-voiced P+voiced /#_V (durp > turp) w > m /#_V sk > ʃ /_V+front (skind > ʃind) sP > ʃP (stetʲ > ʃtetʲ) - Stage 2 - eu > ö (sceutan > scötan) oi > ö (ējōi > ējo /e:jø/) iu wi (> y) > ø ! /#_ (swimsl > sömsl) jV+front wV+back > V: (jitsj > ītsj; wundr > ūndr) j > 0 /#_V+front (jescötj > escötj) w > 0 /#_V+back è > ə (e'ʃøc > ə'ʃøc) << only in speech PF > FP /_# (ītsj > īstj /i:ʃc/) p > ff /V_V (sēpe > sēffe) V: > V /_C1C1 _$+long (sēffe > seffe) t tj d dj > 0 /O_# (lehdj /leçc/ > lech; īstj > !īstj) {t d} {tj dj} > p i /m_# (gemtj > gemp; !gemdj > gemi) {t d} {tj dj} > k hj /n_# (gind > gink) {t d} {tj dj} > s {sj j} (wartj > wars) hj > h(h)i /_# (ēch > ēh(h)i /e:ç(:)i/) << the here counts as long in sound changes and this has a lot of irregularities Cl > Cle /_# (sömsl > sömsle) s > sc /_V+frontV _ø (sömsle > scömsle) Vn V:n > Ṽ Ṽ(:)n /_C _# ! /#_# (wrecan > wrecą; warōn > warǭn; tagān > tagą:n; farjen > farję ! in > in) << distinguished in writing only partially ję > į /_# (farję > farį) tr dr > tsj /_C _# (ūndr > ūntsj) d > j /V_#+front ! /V_#nasal (pirid > pirij) Vj+front Vw+back > V: (pirij > pirī) hC > C /_C _# (tahr > tar) << Just to mess things up: in nom. but in dat. (merged with instrumental) {i u} +stressed > ö (gink > gönk} J(J)(J) > Jʲ(Jʲ)(Jʲ) /V+front_# (gönk > gönch /gøɲç/) {e ē} -stressed > i /C_# (ēldē > ēldi) i-stressed > ʲ /J_# (ēldi > ēldj) ī-stressed > e /_# (pirī > pire) Vji > Vi > /C_# (just in case) f > p /_# (ölf > ölp) V > V: /_J _Jʲ (tödisj > töödisj) i > 0 /C_C (ējpörgisj > ējpörgsj; töödisj > (töödsj >) töötsj) w > p /#_r (wrecą > precą) c > h /V_V+front (precą > prehą) tsj sj > ss /V_V+back (ītsjǭn > īssǭn) V:+high V:-high > V:˦˨ V:˦˨˧ (ų:ntsj > ų:˦˨ntʃ; ēhi > ē˦˨˧hi) << pathetically cribbed © from Limburgish and not indicated in writing FʲPʲ > FP /_# (īstj > īsc) sc > sj /_# (īsc > īsj) wa > (ō >) o /_# (swa > so) Uses of any additional umlaut will be marked respectively, with the paradigms presented on page. Orthography: Stage 2: <-j> for palatalization; for /ʃ/ before front vowels and /sk/ elsewhere; for /ʃ/; macrons for long vowels; for /x/ and /ç/ before ; for /ç/ elsewhere; <ö> for /ø/ except after , where /ø/ is denoted by ; for /k/ everywhere. Stage 3 (modern): for all /ʃ/, for /k/ everywhere, <ö> for all /ø/; for hard /g/ and word-final /g/ after /n/. Irregular tonality: acute and grave accents for rising and falling tones respectively. Grammar changes Here, grammar changes of certain and uncertain origin will be listed. - Development of definite suffix - eenj > -en -en takes the same declensions as eenj, which are regular. - Tonality in verbs - V+stressed > V˦˨˧ in non-imperative jussives. Pretty self-explanatory, really ©. Taken from Limburgish, further origin unknown. A notable exception is monosyllable verbs, e.g. with 1sg indicative or . Those are always irregular: the 1sg jussive-2 is <égengk>, formed through irregular reduplication of .